Recent research suggests that hypometabolism is evident in the frontal cortex of individuals with schizophrenia. Coenzyme-Q10 (Co-Q10), metabolic enhancer and potent free-radical scavenger, could effectively enhance metabolism in the brains of schizophrenics, thus improving their cognitive function and deficit symptoms. Research also suggests that free-radical scavengers such as coenzyme-Q-10 could be effective in the treatment of Tardive Dyskinesia. Subjects will undergo a double-blind, placebo-controlled, crossover trial of Co-Q10, as well as assessments with the BPAS, SANS, AIMS, and neuropsychological tests. We are still in the preliminary stages of the study. So far, seven patients have completed the study, and three are currently enrolled (n-10). Preliminary data show significant improvement in verbal recall for the seven patients who have completed the study. NMR 31-P-spectroscopy will assess brain activity levels while patients are taking Co-Q10.